Captured Moments
by Karin Serendipity
Summary: When Rock Lee finally gets a girlfriend all those moments are meant to be captured. Those will be the snapshots of his life. They will be always cherished. My favorite pairing. Don't bash the pairing, please! Read to find out!
1. First Kiss

Karin stood in front of the boy clad in spandex. One of her hands was found on her hip, the other brushed a piece of red hair from her eyes, that had then fell to hang at her side. Her red eyes wanted to reach his black eyes, but he was avoiding her gaze. Questions rolled in Karin's head: _why was he so nervous? why won't he look me in the eyes? _He looked at the ground, kicked at a rock that didn't exist. Sakura stood against the wall, eavesdropping on our lack of conversation. Naruto was next to her chatting her ear off. Karin didn't really notice anyone else, for the simple fact that almost all her attention was focused on this one boy. He looked up, meeting her eyes finally. Naruto and Sakura went silent.

"Karin! Please go out with me I will protect you with my life!"

Karin blinked several times, letting the question process in her mind, seeing the almost pleading look on Lee's face, then she covered her face with her hands. Sakura's face was one of complete and utter shock, the same with Naruto's. Karin was hiding a blush that had promptly formed after she realized what Lee had asked her. He continued,

"I know that you have just came to this village a week ago."

Karin spread her fingers to peer at Lee through the cracks. He smiled genuinely at her. She slowly lowered her hands, exposing her pink face. Naruto began to laugh but she blocked his laughter out. Sakura shook her head in amazement. Then Naruto said something that made Karin's blood boil beneath her skin: "Lee's going to get shot down!" One of Karin's hands found Lee's.

"Of course I'll go out with you."

Naruto stopped laughing. Sakura was gaping rudely. Lee's smile spread into a huge grin as he squeezed my hand. Karin couldn't help it as she smiled back at Lee. Naruto whispered in amazement, "Lee has a girlfriend, and she's hot." Karin smiled widened. Lee's eyes didn't leave Karin's and Karin discovered that she liked the way his eyes implored. It felt good. It made her feel like someone wanted to know about her, wanted to know about her feelings, wanted to know her. Again, Naruto threw in a comment, "Usually Lee would be running off to tell Gai-sensei about this accomplishment." Sakura finally pulled Naruto away. Karin and Lee were left in the clearing alone, a simple silence settled nicely over the two of them. Karin leaned forward, surprising herself, she wrapped her arms around Lee, hugging him. She almost starting crying.

"Karin? I'll always love you, don't worry."

Karin looked up at him, a puzzled look of her face. He had to have realized that she had never had anyone love her, she hadn't had anyone truly care for her. He leaned down, pressing a soft, gentle kiss to her lips. She felt herself blush again and he chuckled at her.

"You are very beautiful Karin, don't ever forget that."

**Word Count: 505**

**Chapter: 1**

**Title: Captured Moments**

**Chapter Title: First Kiss**


	2. Introductions

"Karin, I will introduce you to my teammates, and my beloved sensei."

Karin nodded to Lee, interlacing her fingers with his. He had a faint blush on his features, unused to the feeling of a female next to him, the feeling of a female loving him. Tenten and Neji were at the training grounds with Gai-sensei. If it wasn't for the fact he had a girlfriend, he would've been the first one at the training grounds. Lee led her to the training grounds, swinging their arms back and forth, in a rhythm. Once the arrived a girl with her brown hair fastened in buns ran up to them, "Lee! Where have you been? You are never late!" Her brown eyes fell down to their hands, then the shock was shown clearly on her face. Neji and Gai looked over, their attention was attracted to the scene the couple was creating.

"Karin, this is my teammate Tenten. Tenten this is my girlfriend."

Lee and Karin smiled at the word girlfriend. Tenten looked completely shocked, Neji and Gai looked just as surprised but then Gai threw in, "WHAT A YOUTHFUL ACTION LEE!" Karin flinched at the power in Gai's voice. Lee beamed at his sensei. Tenten rolled her eyes and Neji sighed. Gai struck his 'nice guy' pose before putting a hand on the top of Lee's head, "You are not a little kid anymore Lee." Karin had a small smile that graced her lips. Lee dropped Karin's hand, to hug his sensei. Tenten and Neji blinked, but Tenten smiled at them.

"This is Gai-sensei,"

Lee smiles fondly at his sensei. Karin bits her lip, not understanding the feelings that Lee is going through. Gai is like a father to Lee, that is the only thing that Karin recognizes, she doesn't know what it is like to have a father, or a mother. This is the first time she has recognized the feeling of being loved. She had loved, but that was unrequited love. The pale eyed boy walked towards the rest of us. He was dressed in traditional clothing of his clan. Karin's hands tightened on one another. Lee noticed this and quickly retook her hand in his, letting her squeeze his hand. She was nervous, these were the people closest to Lee, she wanted to be accepted by them.

"And this is Neji Hyuuga. It is alright Karin, they are nice people."

Karin smiled at the Hyuuga boy, he extended a polite hand, although his eyes were still cold. She shook his hand, then dropped it as though his touch had burnt. Tenten was next, she shook Karin's hand then accepted her with a smile. Gai pulled Karin away from Lee, hugging her tightly. "Take good care of my boy." Gai whispered, almost in tears. Karin smiled and nodded.

"Don't worry, I'll take very good care of him."

Karin's voice was as strong as she could muster. She liked the feeling of being accepted, even though these people understood her past. She liked it alot.

**Word Count: 505**

**Chapter: 2**

**Title: Captured Moments**

**Chapter Title: Introductions**


	3. First Mission

Tsunade folded her hands together, setting her elbows onto the desk. Her golden hued eyes evaluated each one of Team Gai's members. Sakura and Shizune tended to paperwork, not paying any attention to Tsunade. She picked up the mission report, looked back at the team, then reread what was written. Sakura's emerald colored eyes looked into Lee's for a split second before she looked back down at her work. She could see the vigor in his eyes, she had a small smile that graced her lips. "You may need a medic on this mission, sadly enough, there are no medic-nin at my disposal." Tsunade frowned.

"I know a very skilled medic-nin that would gladly accept this mission."

Lee exclaimed, smiling widely. Sakura looked up at him, moving a piece of her pink hair from her face, placing it behind her ear. "You don't mean Karin." She said, squinting her eyes. Tsunade looked back at Sakura. "Although Tsunade-sama, she is a medic-nin, it would be a good idea to deploy her onto this mission." Tsunade sighed, but allowed it. Lee, Tenten, and Neji left to go find Karin.

"Karin! We are going on our very first mission together!"

Lee exclaimed, picking her up into his arms, and spinning her around. Karin smiled at him, Lee lowered her so her feet barely touched the ground. She kissed him, once softly, twice with more emotion, a third time to finish the perfect moment. Neji and Tenten felt slightly uncomfortable, Tenten also thought the moment was sweet, Lee had needed this for a long time. Lee finally placed Karin on her feet and took her hand in his. "Let's get moving." She smiled at him, squeezing his hand.

"As I stated before I will protect you with my life on this mission."

Lee whispered, sending shivers down Karin's spine. She looked into his eyes, then closed them tightly. Neji and Tenten shared a tender moment as Tenten fell to the ground, tripping over roots, Neji went down with her, saving her some of the humiliation. They shared a sweet dirt dusted kiss. Karin smiled at Tenten, both of the girls had a great relationship with a great guy. Neji was a nice under his cold exterior. They trudged under the canopy for several hours, not wanting to go to fast, but not wanting to stop. Tenten's brown eyes showed the emotions she felt for Neji whenever the boy spoke. Lee never released Karin's hand, no matter what. The emotions the four felt were raw, only one knew what a broken heart was. "I hope that we won't be needing a medic." Tenten whispered suddenly. Karin frowned,

"That would mean someone got hurt."

Lee nodded, none of them wanted another to get hurt. They set up their tents in a clear area. Neji and Lee wishing us a goodnight before they disappeared into their tents. Tenten turned to Karin inside the tent and told her, "I think I love Neji." Karin smiled at the girl. She knew the feeling well.

**Word Count: 505**

**Chapter: 3**

**Title: Captured Moments**

**Chapter Title: First Mission**


	4. A Bite

Karin screamed, it was piercing. Tenten squeezed her eyes shut tightly. Neji's eyes widened. The sword went straight through Lee, knocking him to the ground. Neji didn't hesitate, the brotherly love they held for each other was enough for Neji to end the life of the enemy. Lee was taking sharp breaths in, his eyes were shut, the pain was overbearing. Tenten threw a worried look to Karin, as she threw aside another weapon. A scream burst from Karin's lungs,

"Lee!"

The blood was everywhere, the blood was his. Karin's heartbeat accelerated, this mission was easily an 'A' ranked, why was it classified as a 'D' ranked. Karin needed Lee conscious, she needed him to look at her, to hear her, to left his head. She knelt down, her knees hitting the bloodied forest floor, the blood would dry on her knees. "Lee, open your eyes, I need you to work with me." Karin begged, her red hair was in knots, she wanted to rip it out right now. She didn't need it to just hang there and get in the way. Lee's eyes started to open and Karin's eyes widened. She slid a sleeve down, exposing her shoulder to him.

"K-Karin? What are you doing?"

Lee spoke, his voice was weak. Karin felt the tears falling down her cheeks, they hit Lee and Lee lifted a hand up to stroke her face softly, then he coughed, blood bubbling on his lips. Karin, startled, leaned down towards him. "Lee! Bite me! Don't question it!" She exclaimed, the way she commanded made Lee do it without question. His teeth sank into her shoulder, she gasped, arching her back. Immediately his wound was healed, and to add to it he had his vigor and energy back. He pulled back, a blush added to his features, it matched Karin's as she slid her sleeve back on. She bit her lip before she leaned down and kissed Lee. At first it was slow, then it was hungry, and passionate. Tenten and Neji looked away, trying to give them their wanted privacy for the moment. When Karin pulled back, she was out of breath, they stayed nose to nose before Karin kissed him again, very softly but it was a sure kiss. Lee was breathless and happier than ever. Karin helped him up, his blood was dried on both of them. They smiled at each other then laughed at their appearances although in Lee's mind, Karin couldn't have been any more beautiful.

"I want you to let me kiss you like that sometime."

Lee blushed bright red after he had said it. Karin smiled at him, "You can kiss me like that whenever you want too." She had caused him to completely flush. Neji and Tenten shared a smile. Karin settled herself at Lee's side, as Lee put an arm around her. "Let's go home guys." Karin smiled at Tenten and Neji. Neji whispered, "It's almost like they were destined to be together." Tenten nodded, knowing exactly what he meant.

**Word Count: 505**

**Chapter: 4**

**Title: Captured Moments**

**Chapter Title: A Bite**


	5. Pride

That look in Lee's eyes was love, but not only that, it was also respect, and pride. He liked what was happening, as soon as they were called into Tsunade's office. Sakura's green eyes looked into Karin's red ones, they were Christmas. Sakura extended a hand, Karin took it. They shook, smiling at one another. Tsunade smiled,

"Don't let me down, neither one of you two. Train hard."

Karin nodded. Tsunade had requested that Karin should start medical training with Sakura, Shizune. and Tsunade. Karin accepted happily, although she dragged Lee along, because she was nervous. Sakura and Karin were now fellow sisters, in a sense of the word, almost like Neji and Lee, but they weren't on that basis yet. Sakura watched Tsunade walk out of the room, "I can't believe you managed to save Lee. That usually would've been death." Sakura shivered remembering her fight with Sasori. Karin smiled, "You have a special skill."

"I would've done anything to save Lee."

Lee blushed, knowing that Karin meant that with all her heart. Their feeling, emotions, were a lot stronger than they should've been at this point. It wasn't necessarily bad, since the relationship wasn't being rushed. Karin turned away from Sakura and grabbed Lee's hands, "I love you, Karin." He spoke surely. Sakura smiled softly at the couple. Maybe she envied the fact that they had such a good relationship, but she didn't show her jealously, although she did have a relationship. Her thoughts danced to her sensei.

"Sakura? We're going out to eat, if you want to come.."

Sakura was startled out of her thoughts by Karin's voice. Sakura nodded to them, "Yeah, Kakashi-sensei is expecting me anyway, he'll be happy to meet you." She smiled, closing her eyes, and cocking her head. Karin could see why Lee had loved her. She was beautiful, strong, and skilled. Karin respected that. The three of them left, going downtown to the Ichiraku ramen shop. They all had settled into their seats and began eating when a spiky haired ninja walked in. His mouth and nose were covered. A headband covered his left eye. "There you are! Late like always sensei!" Sakura had a genuine smile on her lips. Kakashi smiled under his mask. Lee spoke up,

"Hello Kakashi-sensei, this is Karin, my girlfriend and Sakura's friend!"

Kakashi smiled warmly at Karin, Karin politely and nervously smiled back, "It's nice to meet you." Kakashi extended a hand, Karin took it. She loved the feeling of being accepted. It excited her, made her feel like she was worth something. She didn't have to run away anymore. She wasn't commanded anymore.

"It's nice to meet you too, Kakashi-sensei."

Karin blushed for the heck of it. She was nervous already. Lee took her hand from Kakashi, then kissed it softly, "Karin, do you know how proud I am of you? You are becoming a wonderful kunoichi." Lee murmured kissing inside of her wrist. Karin blushed heavily, loving the butterflies that Lee was causing to rise in her stomach.

Word Count: 505

Chapter: 5

Title: Captured Moments

Chapter Title: Pride


	6. Water

Karin gasped, then gulped. The water flowed happily into her mouth and she inhaled. The water fell down her trachea, greedily filliping up her lungs. One thought managed to surface, "I'm drowning." She couldn't moved, her body wouldn't allow movement. Her eyes wouldn't open, which only added to her fear. Her mind was alert of the fact she was drowning, dying. She was panicking. No one had knowledge that she was here. To add to it she was naked, this had been a bathing spot on a normal day but the strong current decided that today, this was going to be Karin's grave. She faintly heard a voice,

"Karin!"

She wanted to reply but she was unable to. Although she was underwater, she heard someone dive in. She wondered if they would make it to her in time. She doubted it. The young man swam towards her. She only knew he was coming towards her because of their chakra. They were close enough to grab her arm. She was yanked up towards the surface, the current still pushing against her. The boy was strong than the current. They broke the surface. Karin desperately gulped at the air, trying to catch her breath. The boy pulled her to the shore, her breathing was ragged, almost nonexistent. Once she opened her red eyes, she discovered that her rescuer had been Lee. He wore a slight blush as his eyes scanned her body swiftly. She was too flustered to speak, she couldn't even catch her breath to speak. Lee noticed and leaned down, placing his mouth over her's. He pinched the bridge of her nose then exhaled into her. Her chest rose. He pulled back as she coughed, water spewing from her mouth and nose. She smiled weakly at him, holding herself up with one arm. Lee sighed,

"Karin."

It was a whisper. She looked up at him shyly, her hair hanging in her eyes. He leaned down, covering one of her hands with his. His eyes didn't leave her's, they never once drifted to gaze at her exposed flesh as he leaned in. He brushed her hair away from her lips before he pressed a gentle kiss onto her lips. Before she realized it, he had collected her clothes, holding them out, while looking away politely. She smiled at him, before taking her clothes. She changed swiftly, fumbling with her jacket which was turned inside out. Lee walked over to her taking the jacket. She grabbed her glasses, slipping them on. Lee's hands brushed her shoulders and she looked back at his surprised face. "T-Their scars." Karin whispered, "I know that they are ugly." Lee frowned at the word, leaning down and kissing one of the bite marks softly.

"Nonsense, they are beautiful, they complete you."

Karin blushed bright red. Lee smiled as he put the jacket on her. He placed several more kisses onto her bite marks before he stepped away. She turned around, tears in her eyes. "I couldn't have gotten luckier." She cried softly.

**Word Count: 505**

**Chapter: 6**

**Title: Captured Moments**

**Chapter Title: Water**


End file.
